


License and Registration, Please?

by SerenityTWD



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityTWD/pseuds/SerenityTWD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a dark and chilly night, Buffy Summers is pulled over by one hell of a hot cop. Whatever will happen? WINNER @ Cradle of Humanity Awards for Best One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	License and Registration, Please?

[](http://s31.photobucket.com/user/speclagntx/media/LicenceandRegistration-small_zps29hgd0nn.jpg.html)

She was running late, as usual, not that anyone who knew Buffy Summers would expect otherwise. Hurrying through the house, she grabbed her purse and went in search of the ever illusive car keys; which never seemed to be where she last left them. Crawling on her hands and knees, Buffy let out an exuberant cheer as she located the demon-possessed keys half hidden behind a potted ficus. Scrambling to her feet, she hastily turned off the living room lights and exited the house. 

Ten minutes later, she was flying down the darkened streets towards her destination. While it was only nine o’clock at night, it seemed as though the entire town had retired already, but that often seemed to be the case in a small town such as Sunnydale. Music blared from the radio, filling the small sports car with the raucous sounds of rock and roll. Tapping her fingers to the beat, Buffy scarcely noticed when another car, half hidden in the shadows of the night, pulled out to follow her. It was only when the pulsing lights of blue and red, accompanied with a siren that was barely audible over the blaring stereo, sent a shock through her system. Flicking on her blinker, Buffy obediently pulled over against the curb of an abandoned warehouse in desperate need of street light repair; darkness loomed over the tiny car, hiding it within the shadows. Peering into her rear view mirror, her heart rate accelerated as the silhouette of the officer appeared in her sights; surrounded by the discotheque-like illumination due the flashing lights on top of his patrol car. Tearing one hand off the steering wheel, she urged it to stop shaking as she rolled down the frosted window; cool night air blasting directly onto her face.

“License and registration, Ma’am.” The officer asked brusquely, his voice resonated deeply with a disturbingly attractive British accent and Buffy wished she could see what he looked like, but the bright beam from his flashlight hitting her square in the eyes, causing them to squint instinctively. Once presented with the requested materials, he retreated back to the patrol car without another word. 

Time ticked by with no sign of the officer and Buffy’s patience was beginning to wear thin. Checking the rear view mirror, she watched as he flipped off the overhead light in his car, opened the door and finally started back to where she waited. Plastering on a seriously fake smile, Buffy opened her mouth to say something flirtatious in attempts to get out of the ticket he had obviously been working on, but was quickly cut off. 

“Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to get out of the car. Slowly…hands where I can see them.” He ordered, his voice laden with power and authority. Several paces from her driver’s side door, Buffy was unable to see his face as she shakily climbed from her car and asked, “What seems to be the problem, Officer?”

“Miss Summers, it appears that you’ve been a very naughty young lady.” He replied huskily, suddenly directly behind her. Buffy shivered in reaction to his closeness, her senses assaulted by the overt sexuality that it provided. His scent wafted up to invade her nostrils; innately male with hints of cologne and smoke. 

Buffy felt his hands slide down her sides seductively as he gently pushed her body forward, leading her around the front of the car to the passenger side that was shrouded in shadows. Instinctively she bucked against him, only to be roughly pressed against the hood of the car; the heat from metal warming the skin underneath the heavy Cabernet colored sweater. Her face blushed madly as his hands caressed the swell of her hips, dipping down further to slide over the curvature of her buttocks and she chastised herself for allowing his actions to fuel her desire. Turning her head so that her cheek rested on the warm hood and finally she was able to get a good glimpse of her captor. Angular cheekbones, full lips and an unnatural shock of platinum hair complimented the face of an angel. His tall build was slender, yet muscular, underneath the dark blue of his uniform. “Officer?” She murmured; her voice shaking lightly as she attempted to inquire about his actions. “Why are you…?”

“Why am I what, luv? Why do I have your luscious arse bent over the bonnet of your car or why did I pull you over?” He replied, his breath hot against her ear as his tongue darted out to trace along the outer edges. When she whimpered in response, he chuckled; a low rumbling deep in his chest. “We’ve had reports of a suspicious vehicle in the area that matched yours. Plenty of break-in’s as of late, have to thoroughly check each and every piece of information, yeah? Although, you’re a bit too pretty to be a criminal, but I still have to search you properly, kitten.”

His hands crept beneath the hem of her sweater, the chilly pads of his fingers lightly caressing the soft skin at the curve of her back before slipping around her sides and roughly pulling her against his crotch; the hardened length pressing into her ass. She knew what was happening was wrong on so many levels, but her desire skyrocketed at his touch; her core was throbbing with arousal, dripping with need. Arching back against him, whimpers stuck in her throat as his hand stopped at the button of her jeans, caressing the skin just above them momentarily before popping the latch open and slipping inside; easing beneath her underwear. The coolness of his hand contrasted against the heat of the skin between her legs and Buffy bucked against his fingers as they circled her clit; teasing her mercifully. 

“Tell me what you want, pet.” He ordered, his lips brushing against her cheekbone, placing feather light kisses along the flushed skin. “Tell me how much you want my cock in that sweet lil’ quim as I take you from behind.”

Buffy’s mind swirled with lust, that overwhelming need to be fucked properly. Writhing beneath him, her mouth parted as she prepared to beg for his cock, but was soon filled with the tip of his index finger. Biting down sharply, she smiled as his yelp of surprise turned into a low moan of desire when she sucked the digit further into her mouth; caressing it with her tongue. Letting him ease it out of her mouth with an audible pop, she panted, “Please…now.”

“What is it, kitten? You’ve got to tell me what you want.” He replied, his fingers finally sinking in to her heated center, plunging in roughly as the palm of his hand pressed against her clit. “Tell me, Miss Summers.”

“I…want…you. Please, now.” Buffy begged as the tingling in the pit of her stomach intensified. Her whimpering grew louder when he removed his hand just as her orgasm neared; leaving her craving more. Hands splayed out in front of her, they curled in anger as she pleaded with him shamelessly. “Please…fuck me.”

“All you had to do was ask, luv.” He whispered against her neck before pulling away, leaving the cool night air to assault the once warm place his face had been. Roughly, he shoved her jeans and underwear down; leaving them bunched around her ankles and pushed her legs apart slightly. He ran his hands over her exposed ass, the rough callused skin sending chills down her spine as he griped the cheeks tightly, nails biting into the supple skin. 

Buffy arched upwards, lifting her ass high in the air, begging for him to take her. Her nails dug into the black paint of the hood as her patience had long since worn out. Finally, she heard the sound of his zipper lowering had her squirming with anticipation; thrusting back against him. “Hurry,” She ordered, her demand coming out in a hoarse whisper. “Please, Officer.”

Smiling, his cock in hand, he pressed the belled head against her feminine lips, rubbing the tender skin briefly as he let the moisture dripping from her pussy lubricate the marbled shaft. Grasping her hip tightly, he pushed inside gently, taking a moment to acclimate himself to her surroundings as to not finish before he started. “Fuck, pet…so bleeding tight, you are.” 

Pulling out slowly, he let the tip barely slip from her heated center before slamming back inside, buried to the hilt. Reaching around, he pressed his fingers against her clit, swirling around the sensitive nub until Buffy began to thrust against his movements. Their moans of passion and the sharp slap of his skin against her ass filled the silent night air around them; his thrusts growing hurried as his orgasm approached. Pinching her clit tightly, he smiled wickedly, moaning as she roughly pushed backwards, sinking his cock further inside. Feeling her walls begin to flutter, he pressed down harder on her clit, circling the swollen bud until he shattered, screaming loudly into the nights as she came apart around his cock. “That’s it, baby…cum for me.” He muttered, his head swimming madly with passion as his own release ripped through his body, shooting thick strands of semen deep into her womb. Once his orgasm passed, he flopped forward, lying over her trembling body. 

When their breathing returned to normal, he slipped from her passage, whimpering from the loss of heat surrounding his softened cock. Standing up, he tucked himself back inside his pants and assisted in helping Buffy situate her own clothing. When her clothes were back in their proper place, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close, tucking her head beneath his chin. “That was spectacular, luv.”

“Little chilly out here for my tastes, but you managed to make things hot enough to make me forget.” Buffy replied, tilting her head upwards so that she could stare into his beautiful blue eyes; softened with emotion. “I have to say, Officer Spike. This was the best yet.”

“Better than when I shagged you in the bathroom at the Bronze while your unsuspecting girlfriends fixed their makeup?” William “Spike” Thornton asked his blushing young bride. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“A world of yes.” Buffy Summers Thornton agreed, smiling brightly at him. “Pretty convenient having a husband who’s a cop; easy access to this particular fantasy. I have to ask, though…whatever do you have in store for me next time?”


End file.
